Aemon Targaryen (the Dragonknight)
Aemon I Targaryen, known as 'The Dragonknight, '''was the son of King Viserys II Targaryen, younger brother of Aegon IV Targaryen, and elder brother of Naerys Targaryen. Early Life Aemon was Viserys II's youngest son and was born circa 138 AL. Aemon grew up to be a skilled swordsman, outshining his elder brother Aegon IV and gaining praise for his martial abilities. Aemon was said to be very much in love with his sister Naerys, and supposedly cried when he heard that his brother was to wed her. Aemon was named to the Kingsguard when he was only seventeen, where he would serve his cousin Daeron I in his conquest of Dorne. Unfortunately for Daeron and Aemon, after succeeding in conquering Dorne, it later fell back into Dornish hands in an uprising that would eventually claim Daeron's life. Aemon himself was taken prisoner, but eventually freed by his cousin Baelor the Blessed,who had become king after Daeron's death. Aemon continued to serve in the Kingsguard, under Baelor, Viserys II, and lastly Aemon's elder brother Aegon IV. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Aemon was eventually named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a position he held until he died defending Aegon IV from two brothers of the House Toyne who sought to assassinate the king in retribution for his execution of their brother, Ser Terrence Toyne. Legacy Aemon is widely remembered by the rest of Westeros as being the most noblest knight who ever lived. He once defended the honor of his sister Naerys from the slanders of the knight Ser Morgil. He also won a tournament, disguised as a mystery knight known only as the Knight of Tears. With his victory, he named his sister the Queen of Love and Beauty. Though Aemon's reputation was somewhat tarnished by the claims of his brother Aegon IV and nephew Daemon that he was actually the father of Daeron II, not Aegon, he is considered one of the greatest knights to ever live. The Conquest of Dorne Aemon took part in the invasion of Dorne, led by his cousin and King Daeron I. Aemon won great fame by defeating a Dornish champion, and was present several years later after the rebellion in Dorne undid Daeron's Conquest, and Daeron I himself died. Aemon was taken captive by the Dornish, and put in a crow cage, placed above a pit filled with vipers. He was eventually rescued by his cousin Baelor, his new king. Aegon IV's reign After Kings Baelor I and Viserys II died, Aemon's elder brother Aegon became king. During Aegon's reign, Aemon remained the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a position he held until his death. He defended his sister Naerys when she was accused of treason by the knight Ser Morgil. Aemon once won a tournament, disguised as a mystery knight, after his brother Aegon had forbidden him to take part because Aegon wanted to crown his mistress of that time as the Queen of Love and Beauty. Aemon secretly took part anyway, disguised as a mystery knight known only as the ''Knight of Tears. The Knight of Tears won the tournament, and Aemon was thus able to name his sister, Naerys, the Queen of Love and Beauty in place of the king's mistress. Despite Aegon's feelings of disrespect and hate towards Aemon and Aegon's provocations, Aemon died honorably, defending his brother and king against two brothers of House Toyne who sought to assasinate the King in retribution for the execution of their brother, Ser Terrence Toyne. Daeron II, Aemon's nephew (or son, according to the rumors), named his grandson Aemon in honor of the Dragonknight. According to Ser Arys Oakheart, the rumors of the parentage of King Daeron were only that, rumors, a lie whispered to the ear of King Aegon IV as many believed he planned on disinheriting Daeron in favor of his bastard son Daemon Blackfyre. Category:House Targaryen Category:Historical characters Category:Princes Category:Lord Commander of the Kingsguard